The present invention is directed to a cable joint with end bodies having sealing glands for cables to extend through and a sleeve having a longitudinally extending slot which is wrapped around the spaced apart end bodies with a sealing system interposed therebetween to seal the longitudinal slot and the junctions between the sleeve and each of the end bodies.
A cable joint having a pair of end bodies coacting with a sleeve having a longitudinal slot is disclosed in German patent No. 2,427,677 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,911. In these patents, the end bodies are formed by joined together members, which have cable inlet openings which can be adapted to the size of the cable which is to be utilized. In the assembled state, the end bodies are provided at their outer peripheral surface with the sealing means and a sleeve having a longitudinally extending slot is clamped thereon. Along the longitudinal slot, the sleeve has, for example, clamping closure elements which consist of wedge-shaped beads or flanges along the slot which receive a matching, clamping bar that is drawn on the beads to urge them to a closed and sealing position. An example of such a clamping bar is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,190, which is based on German Gebrauchmuster 7,620,440. In cable joints of this kind, particularly in large embodiments, considerable closing forces are necessary which in addition to requiring special tools also require special care when forming the seal between the various components.